Edward and Bella And Emmett?
by twerkitriker
Summary: Has something happened between Emmett and Bella? Will this spark up Bella and Edward's sex life? THIS STORY IS ON HIATUS! Sorry, but I have other stories to work on. Review for an update.
1. Chapter 1

**BELLA POV**  
I was waiting for Edward to climb in my window. Tonight I was going try once more to make him agree to my condition (read eclipse to understand). I was wearing a horribly revealing pair of panties, but I would do anything to get what I wanted. To my surprise, Emmett came through my window. Ugh. He loved messing with me. He probably just came to get revenge for something I had long forgotten doing.  
"Hey Bella!" He was way too eager...I contemplated whether or not to be scared.  
"What are you doing here Emmett?" I tried to ask without letting the dissapointment show.  
"Edward told me that you needed a babysitter," he grinned evily.

Ugh. I forgot he was hunting...

"So, what do you and Edward normally do? And don't bore me to death, I want something to do!"  
I told him that we normally just lay down and talk.

He sighed and mumbled "Fine."

He climbed in my bed and I already began to blush when I remembered my lack of clothing.  
He got under the covers and then suddenly looked confused.

"...Bella?!" He almost gasped.

"Why...why are you wearing pink excuse for clothing where your underwear and really, pants should be?"  
"Bella have you and Edward-" he giggled,  
"-Been having sex?"

I answered honestly. Who knows, maybe he had some advice?  
"Well, no not yet..."

He looked confused.  
"I've been trying to, er, persuade him to."  
"Let me ask you this Bella, do you normally wear things like..._that_?" He gestured to my underwear.  
"Well, no, but-"  
"Then one more question, did you know I was coming over?" He asked seductively, smiling evily, and pinching at my undies.

I involuntarily moaned and he smiled.

I woke with a jolt and I realised it had been a dream.

Edward would kill Emmett for just being in my dreams, I already knew.

I saw something move out of the corner of my eye. I turned around startled. I had forgotten Edward was here.

His eyes were wide as he watched me carefully.

"What is it, Edward?" I asked worried.

"In your sleep...you, you said things..." His eyes were getting wider as he remembered.

I was in shock and I knew my face must be red but I played the innocent card.

"Edward I always talk in my sleep, don't I?" I asked trying to tae my voice.

"_No_, Bella. You said...you said...um...you said Emmett a few times..."

"Edward, don't be so self centered, I don't just dream about you. I dream about my family and friends ,too."

"_NO_, Bella! You were _moaning_!"

_I can't be into Emmett. I can't be._

**Please review for the next chapter. I update soon:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Edward POV**

Bella was asleep and I laid there holding here tight.

I heard a noise escape from her lips and realised her midnight talk show was about to begin.

"Emmmmmmetta?" She said this sounding confused. I furrowed my brow.

_Bella normally doesn't dream about Emmett...maybe she-_

My thoughts were cut off with another one.

"Emmett." She giggled.

_If only I could see into her mind for just one moment-_

Bella moaned softly.

Was I hearing this right?

This time it was louder and then she woke with a start. I stayed perfectly still while she looked around, only moving to grab her from behind.

Befor I could she turned around quickly and she looked confused.

I must have had some look on my face because she asked, "What is it Edward?" She sounded worried.

I tried to find a way to explain.

"In your sleep...you, you said things..."

She began to blush and her eyes widened. She knew what I was talking about.

"Edward I always talk in my sleep, don't I?" She asked shakily.

_Why did she have to play coy? She was obviously guilty._

"_No_, Bella. You said...you said...um...you said Emmett a few times..."

"Edward, don't be so self centered, I don't just dream about you. I dream about my family and friends, too."

_Has she done anything with Emmett?_

"_NO_, Bella! You were _moaning_!"

She froze completely. She knew I had caught her. She knew it.

We were quiet. Truthfully, I couldn't think of anything to say.

"Edward..." She said as if she might cry.

"Bella, am I enough for you?"

She looked shocked.

She held my face, looking me in the eyes,"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, You are more than enough for me. I don't deserve you. You were sent from heaven and without you I might have married Mike Newton...Gah! Edward you saved me from that! I love you and I need you and You will always be enough for me."

I smiled then remembered my previous thoughts. Maybe Emmett has tried something on her.

"We are going to my house Bella. Eat some breakfast." She looked scared. She knew why we were going.

Her cheeks got so red and her eyes sqeezed shut for a minute.

"Bella? Why are you blushing?" I would never understand her.

"You're going to talk to Emmett aren't you?"

I nodded.

"Edward once you tell him he will never let me live this down! Rose will hate me if she finds out!"

I understood but honestly, at the moment I did not care. I needed to talk to him.

"Bella, please stop being so sensetive. Rose will not find out."

"_EMMETT!_" She nearly screamed.

"Bella he knows not to do that!"

"Fine." She whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Just so you know, the story takes place right after Eclipse and before Breaking Dawn. I hope you like it and remember to write and review!**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the characters but I wouldn't mind owning Rob or Kella ;)**

**Bella POV**

_No no no no! What will Emmett say? Will he tell Rose? This cannot be happening._

"Edward can we please just forget about this? I mean, I don't think it's a huge deal."

I was still blushing. I can't believe Edward would do this to me!

"Bella, _please_, if I would like to speak with my brother than I will."

My face blushed even darker. I knew he was going to tell him. I can't change that. Ugh!

I finally decided to jut not think about it untill we arrived. Suddenly I realised something.

"Edward, why did I have to come over for you to speak with Emmett?"

"I thought maybe you would like to speak to him...", Edward murmured to where I almost didn't hear.

"_WHAT!_?"

"I'm sorry Bella. Was I wrong to assume that?" He looked into my eyes.

"Edward! After this I can't talk to him _at all_!" I nearly screamed at him.

"Why?" He sounded honestly confused.

"Because of this stupid, disgusting dream your telling him about!"

Was he blind?

"Bella I am just going to discuss with him whether or not any actions have taken place between you."

My jaw dropped. Was he serious? Emmett would never go for someone like me. Why was that my first thought?!

"Edward I cannot believe that you think he would even take a second look at me, let alone me cheat on you!"

I cringed at the word cheat. It was so cliche and honestly, that can't be the word to describe adultery in our situation.

"Bella, lots of people take more than a second look. Please just let me talk to my brother. I need this." His topaz eyes look right into mine and I swear, for a moment I believed I was in heaven. Why did he have to worry? I was his and he was mine. Our wedding was approaching and...I smiled for the first time today.

_Honeymoon._

I was hoping this situation wouldn't really affect us...or maybe it would...

I decided I had to tell him all of that dream.

"Edward, pull over." I said calmly.

"Why?" He said, as we pulled onto the side of the road.

"Edward I want to tell you what happened in my dream because I believe you are taking this far worse than it is."

"Bella-" He looked uncomfortable.

I cut him off "Edward there was no sex. No touching. Nothing."

Edward looked so confused.

"Then why did you moan? And why were you saying his name?'

I was so embarassed as I began to tell the story.

I told him about my tring to seduce him but how it was Emmett who appeared and not you. I told him how I was confused and asked Emmett why he showed up. Maybe that would be why I said Emmett? I told him of Emmett's childish questions and then I told him about how his cold hand brushing my leg must have caused the first moan and maybe his hand near my, uh, womanhood was probably the second moan. I told him that I had no clue what anything else was about because thats all I remembered.

**Sorry this chapter is short but I already wrote the next one and it's to long to add on to this one. Sorry for it being boring but the next chapter shouldn"t be ;) Pleae leave a review because I'm not continuing the story if I don't know you guys like it. Hell, you can put your dislikes:)  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own twilight. If I did then the story would have more descriptive sex lol ;)**

Edward was quiet. He knew I was a bad liar and he that I couldn't make something like that up. He broke the silence, "Bella, if given the opportunity, would you seduce him?"

"NO!" I nearly screamed. Edward didn't know how he made me feel some times...

"Edward, I will only ever want you...I want you in more ways than one." I whispered.  
"Bella you know I want you too but-"  
"Edward, I'm did not tell you to pull over because I was going to sleep with you. I just wanted you to know that you are blowing this way out of proportion!"

Edward continued driving until we reached his home.  
We sat at the entrance of the mile long drive way.

"Bella, my family is all going to Alaska to visit the Denali Coven. If Alice calls Charlie to tell him that your staying with her, would you like to spend the week here with me?" His topaz eyes look into mine. They made me melt.

"Okay!" I accidently let my excitement show too much. If Edward saw I was excited he would get upset with himself. He hated the compromise we came up with...well, he hated my side anyway.

I then realised how randomly he had invited me to stay over. I realised he invited me right after we finished our conversation about...the dream..ugh.

I was getting ready for bed when Edward swung into my window, later than usual. He smiled and said, "Bella since I'm not going hunting in Denali with my family, I'm going hunting now. I'm leaving Alice with you." I grimaced. No! Not Alice! He would never let me near Emmett again.

Wait...why did I care? Emmett probably didn't even want to watch me.

Edward gave me a long passionate kiss, catching me off guard. "I love you, Bella." With that he swooped back out my window. Knowing he could still hear me, I said, "Edward I love you more than anything." She heard him hit the ground. Hmmm, she thought. He must have been hanging on, waiting for my response.

About an hour later, Alice came in. She whispered my name and asked if I was awake. Remembering that she could tell if I was asleep, I surrendered. "Yeah, Alice. Sadly, I am." I knew she wanted to play Bella Barbie.

"Relax Bella, I just wanted to talk."  
"What about Alice?" I asked, a million possibilities ran through my head.

"Well, I need you to tell me your entire dream." I gasped and froze.

"Bella! Sweetie! Please calm down!"

I couldn't speak well. "Who...he told...who...he told Emmett?

"No Bella, he told me because he thought you would wanna talk about it."

I was about to answer with ' Well I don't ' but Alice continued.

"But it doesn't matter if you want to because we to."

I told her the story and then someone appeared at the window. I was relieved ro see it was just Jasper. He looked at me strangley. "Bella, are you okay?"

Alice looked up at him. "Why, baby?"

"She feels ashamed and scared," he looked at me once more and said questioningly, "And...embarassed?"

"I'm fine, Jazz." What do you need? I added mentally.

"Okay...Alice?" He said with his attention now on her, "Esme wants you to come with her hunting because of the lack of carnivorous animals in Alaska. I'm going, too."

"I don't know Jasper, I have to watch Bella."

"Rosalie can watch her."

"Fine." she said. I felt relieved to be rid of her questions.

Just then, Rose jumped into my window.

"Rose will you watch Bella?" Alice asked. Jasper was already gone.

"Sorry, I'm going with Carlisle to the hospital for his overnight shift."

Rosalie jumped out, leaving Alice and me. Alice began to say something, "Well- " But a firmiliar voice cut her off. "I'll watch Bella." Emmet said.

And Alice looked at me. I mouthed the words 'I'll be fine' to her and she hugged me and ran out, leaving Emmett and I alone.

** Please review. If you like it then I' ll continue!**


	5. Chapter 5

Emmett grinned at me and I forgot all of my fears about him knowing. He probably just wanted to mess with me.

"So Bells, what's been going on? I haven't seen you in a while."

"Maybe I was avoiding you? Sometimes your worse than a Bella Barbie session."

He pretended to be sad, "Bella, I'm hurt. I can't believe you would say that!"

I laughed and he continued, "Bella, have you ever considered I just want to hang out with my baby sis?" He held his arms out ina hug. When I didn't respond, he pulled me in. I in breathed deeply. He smelled more like Alice then he did Edward.

He pulled back and looked at me. "Bella, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine...I just...I'm fine."  
He didn't look convinced. He pulled me into another hug and without warning I began to sob.

"Oh my god, Bella? Please tell me what's wrong? Did I do something?"

I just layed down and he got in bed with me. He looked at me concerned but I told him I must be 'PMSing'.

He looked at me funny. "Bella...you know your not on your period." Ugh stupid vampire.

"Please just leave it Emmett." He still looked concerned. He turned out the light and told me that Edward would be back tommorrow.  
I then fell asleep.

Emmett's POV

Bella had really scared me. She must be on something because she's going crazy. I continued thinking through possibilities when I heard her say something.

"Mmmm...Emmmmett..."  
I looked at her. She was still fast asleep.

"Emmmmett..." She moaned.

Did she just moan my name? No, of course not.

Then I heard something that could never be mistaken.

"Mmmmm fuck, Emmett."

I have never heard this girl say a word like that before. Oddly enough I was so turned on.

She continued to moan my name for hours until my curiosity got the best of me. I wanted to know if she was wet.

This was so wrong but I had to know. I slowly moved my hand down to her pussy and barely touched her before my fingertips were soaked.

"Fuck," I muttured under my breath. Bella was so wet. This little human kluts was giving me a hard on. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck!

She moved over and climbed on top of me. No! Do not fuck Bella. But oh my god I was so hard. I tried to lightly push Bella off of me but she ended up on the floor. She was awake and looking confused.

Bella's POV

I woke up on the floor. I was so confused but at the same time over joyed because I didn't remember having any dreams. Then as reality hit, I felt how unconfortable I was in my underwear. Realising they were soaked, I got on the bed. "Emmett," I began slowly.

"I don't know what I might have said or done in my sleep Emmett but I need to you to forget it. I need you to never ever let Edward know I had a dream like this again."  
Emmett P0V

Did she just say again? Holy fuck, this girl has wet dreams about me frequently!

Bella POV

"Bella, did you say again?" Oh god this is so embarassing.

"Emmett that's not the point. The point is, I never want yoi to think about this in front of Edward. If you do then just try and get him to remember that you had no part in this.

He looked ashamed as he said, "Well... Bella I did have a part in this because...well because of some things you said turned me on and I was so curious so I kind of reached my hand down to see if you were wet and now I have this huge erection!"

I looked down at where he pointed and I bit my lip. "Emmett, please leave and remember what I said. I'm going to talk to Edward and try and fix this."

He walked over to the window then gave me a smile and said, "Bella we wouldn't have to deal with this if you didn't have a naughty little crush on me." He winked and was gone.

**Please review and PM me with ideas!**


	6. Quick Author Note

**Hi Everyone:) I just wanted to let you know that I clearly have not been on this sight very long so I don't have a beta or a community or whatever. I barely understand most of the stuff on this sight but what I do understand is writing and posting. That's it. I hope that doesn't effect how you think of my stories or anything like that because I really love writing! If you like this story, please review. **

**Reviews=Faster Updates! School is starting the 26th. I know, it sucks but with your praise/constructive critism I can make time to update. I love you guys! **

**- Bite Me at Twilight **


	7. Chapter 6

I was terrified as Edward came into my window. I had to tell him what had happened but he couldn't hurt Emmett so I decided to guilt him into it.

"Edward, can we talk?" His eyes got wide.

"About what Bella?" He sounded a bit scared. Ha! A vampire! Scared!

"Let's not label our conversation with a specific subject...okay?"

"Sure Bella."

"So you know that dream I had?"

His eyes darkened, "Yes?"

"Well, I had that dream again..."

"I already told Alice." He said sheepishly.

"Well Alice wasn't here. Emmett was."

His eyes widened and he stood up.

"That's not the worst part."

"How the HELL is that not the worst part?!" He bellowed.

Here comes the guilting.

"Edward do you love me?"

He looked at me, bewildered.

"Yes Bella, more than anything."

"Then I need to you to not hold a grudge against Emmett and to not hurt Emmett. Ok?"

"Bella just tell me."

I took a deep breath.

_"IwasmoaninginmysleepandsayingEmmett'snameandhekin dofgotcuriousandsohereacheddownandtouchedmetoseeif Iwaswetsopleasedon'tkillhimpleasepleaseplease?"_

_Pleae don't make me repeat what I said._

I mentally crossed my fingers.

He didn't say anything.

"Edward?" I asked. I was so scared. What if he hurt Emmett? What if he hurt _me_?

He crossed the room to where I was sitting and his lips crashed into mine. I was shocked at first but he tasted delicious and the lust finally got to me.

He pushed me against the bed and stradled my waist.

"Edward, what are you doing?" I asked breathlessly.

"Bella, I love you and I want you. I'm just proving to you that I do have a sexual desire for you."

"Edward you don't have to prove anything to me." I said, my voice unsteady.

"But Bella-"

"No. Edward listen to me! I love you and I don't want to force you to do this if you don't want to."

"But I want to." He said unsure.

"I don't think you do."

His eyes darkened and he got up. He walked over to the window and looked back at me.

"I see what's going on now. You want Emmett. I didn't give you what you wanted, so you went to Emmett."

"What? Edward no! I-"

"Bella I'm just going to leave you to think about this...to think about what you want." His voice cracked and he jumped out the window, probably never to return.

I've ruined everything.


End file.
